Memories of me
by solcito.marti
Summary: June and Day - After the Champion's epilogue
1. He remembers

June

I was lying in bed half asleep and half awake, just enjoying the comfort and warmth of being surrounded by Day's arms. Even though he seemed pretty much asleep,his arms were holding me tight, like if he were afraid of letting me go. Perhaps he was, perhaps this time that we've spent together since we met again has woken up some of Day's older memories. Memories of me. Or perhaps he was just having another of his nightmares, the ones with his mother's death. The death I caused. But ,of course, he doesn't remember that, he just knows the older and grown up June, the June that lived all her life as a soldier, serving the now Republican Colonies of America. Not the June that he once loved, that June died the day his memories of her disappeared. Even though, I still remember that June and her time spent with Day. "We've been through so much" I think, letting myself go to the old days, the days when I first met him, the days that we've spent in the Lake, as enemies at first, and then as lovers because our love was more powerful than any hate, more powerful that any Colony or any Republic. But apparently, not powerful enough to defeat a memory loss. "Stop torturing yourself with that" I remind to myself that I am with Day again, that I am at his bed with him right now. That our love still remains. But it's not like it was because, as I once promised Tess, I'm going to be good to him . We've got a second chance to start fresh and I'm not going to waste it by being the old me, the June that wasn't good for Day. No, I'm a different June now, a better June.

Day suddenly wakes up, distracting me from my thoughts, and he looks desperately at me. I turn the lights on. "What's wrong, Day?" I ask but he doesn't reply, he just stays there staring at me with a confused look in his eyes like he doesn't remember who he is. "Oh please no, not this again" I think "Don't take his memories again". I shiver at the thought of Day forgetting all this months that we've spent together, the thought of losing him again. I control my panic and stabilize myself. "I won't lose him again". "Day, look at me." I say to him, holding his face with my hands. "I'm June. Don't forget me, please, I'm June. We met a few months ago, remember? Going to Tess's party…" My voice breaks before I can finish the sentence and a wave of panic runs through me when I still see that confused look on his eyes. "I'm June" I say before I start to cry "I'm June."

"June" he finally says, and his look changes. He doesn't have that strange confused look, I actually see something else in his look. Something that I thought I will never see again: I see recognition. He remembers me, the old me. "June" he says again, as if he wanted to taste the sound of my name on his lips. "I-I remember. June, I-"he stops and the biggest smile I've ever seen crosses his face. Then he leans over and kisses me, but this time he kisses me differently of the way he kissed me an hour ago. He kisses me like the 17 years old Day used to kiss me and finally, after all this years of suffering and loneliness, I 'm happy. I'm finally happy.


	2. I remember

_**Well, hello. This is a Day version. I really don't know if I'm going to keep writing this story because , at least, right now I'm not that inspired but I guess I'll see. Hope you like it **_

Day

"She's not much taller than Tess and definitely lighter than Kaede. For a second it seems like the crowd's attention has made her umcomfortable and I'm ready to dismiss her as a real contender until I study her again. No, this girl is nothing like the last one. She's hesitating not because she's afraid to fight,or because she fears losing,but because she's thinking. She has dark hair tied back in a high ponytail and a lean, athletic build. She stands _deliberately_, with a hand resting on her hip, as if nothing in the world can catch her off guard. I find myself pausing to admire her face. For a brief moment,I'm lost to my surroundings."  


The first time I saw June. That's the first thing that comes into my mind when I wake up. All of a sudden, the lost memories hit my brain so fast that for a moment I don't remember anything. "Where am I?" And then I see her. She's sitting right next to me, looking at me with concern and terror. She keeps repeating something but I just stare at her beautiful face because I'm pretty sure that I've seen her before. And then, I remember.

"June" I think I whisper but I'm not sure. That urge to kiss her is so strong that clouds my thoughts, so I kiss her. Since I woke up in that hospital ten years ago, without two years of my memory, I always felt that something was missing, I felt empy. But now, kissing June, I realize what was missing...it was her. June, this beautiful, dangerous, headstrong and perfect girl I fell in love with. God, I missed her.

We separate from the kiss to take some air and I notice that she's crying, so I lean a hand to dry her tears.

"June" I whisper softly, like if it was the first time I've ever said her name. She looks at me, and I look at her, and as if we were coordinated we start laughing. We laugh for the terrible things we've been through, for all our loses, for the good days and the most important of all, we laugh for our bloody bad luck. Seriously, I should write a book about this someday.

I keep laughing until I remember the other memories that I forgot. My mom's death, John's death, The Republic and the Colonies war. I stumbled on the bed and I just lay there. It all seems so far away, like if it was on another life, but it still hurts. June notice that I'm not laughing anymore and lays beside me, holding my hand.

"It's okay" she says, as if she knows what I'm thinking. "It's all over, we have a better life now".

I turn around to see her and I kiss her forehead. "Yeah, I know" I whisper in her ear. And I do believe it…right?


	3. Headache

**_I actually don't know what I'm doing, I just write what comes into my mind. I hope you don't hate it :)_**

**June**

Day is making breakfast. Yes, you heard well... Daniel Wing is cooking. I couldn't believe it either, I just went to the bathroom for a second and when I returned Day has started to make waffles. Shocking, right? He'd never done that so I guess he's in a really good mood. I'm in a really good mood, I mean, how often do wishes like this come true? I'm kind of scared, though, that someday Day will turn his head at me and look at me the same way he did when he didn't remebered me. I shiver at the thought of going through all of these again. "Please, don't" I silently wish when someone knocks the door. Day stops cooking and turns his gaze up at me with raised eyebrows so I go to see to the door slot. "It's Tess" I murmur and, as if we were thinking the same thing, Day nods and goes back to cooking. I open the door. "Hi!" I shout at her, I just can't control my excitment.

"Hi, guys" she says and enters the house "I hope I'm not interrup-" Tess reaches the kitchen and stares at Day atonished, and for a moment I thought that she also realized the way that Day's look have changed but then she just laugh. "Is Day really cooking or am I still dreaming?"

"Ha-ha, very funny" Day mumbles. "But with that attitud you won't earn any waffles"

"Who cares? I bet they taste awful" she grimaces of disgust.

"The faith you have on me is heartwarming" Day says drying a false tear from his eye.

"I do have faith in you, I just wouldn't trust you any objet you could possibly set on fire" she says pointing at the pan Day was holding.

I don't understand how they can make jokes when I'm dying of the excitment. I have to tell her NOW. And when I was about to explode, Day says:

"I've always been good with fire or you don't remember that bombs I used to set with Pascao and the Patriots?"

Tess's face freeze. That was the kind of reaction I've been waiting for.

"W-What did you just say?" she stammers with confusion.

"You know, the Patriots." Day speaks calm and quiet. "You don't remember the Patriots? How strange considering you've spent some time with them after that Elector's assasination mess."

Tess's face is priceless. With her jaw open, she looks at me, and I just nod at her.

"Well..." she composes herself and says "sorry to dissapoint you but, not even with your memories back you'll be able to cook". And then she runs and hugs him.

**Day**

It's so weird having my memories back. Not bad, just…weird. I can't understand how I lived 10 years of my life without remember any of this things, without remember June. I can't even imagine the pain she must've felt all this time, when I left to Antarctica and when I came back. She had to pretend not knowing me but I still don't know why, did she think I was better without her? Now that I think about it, she visited me in the hospital when I woke up from my coma, saying she was sent by the Republic to check if I was okay, I didn't recognize her back then but I still remember the hurted look on her face.

Tess distracts me from my thoughts by warning me that the waffles were going to get burned. I guess I'm not that good cooker after all.

"Day, be careful!" she shouts from the living-room "You're gonna burn the whole house". She's talking with June about how I got my memories back, Tess wants to know every detail.

It's also weird thinking about Tess. I mean, some things happened in that period that I forgot. Like when she kissed me, the feelings she had about me. I know that we clear these things up between us but 24 hours ago, I would've never thought of Tess being in love with me. You know what I mean? Weird. It's like all the things that I've known since 10 years ago are suddenly replaced by the old memories.

By the time I remember that I was actually cooking something, the waffles are already burned so I give up and throw it all away.

"What do you think about going out for breakfast?" I asked the girls that are sitting in the couch.

"I knew it, he fail, you own me 10 dollars." Tess said to June. She rolls her eyes and give her the money.

"At least he didn't set anything on fire" June responds.

"Yeah, I give him that"

"Girls, I'm right over here." I say waving my hands. "And again, your faith on me? Heartwarming"

"Whatever" Tess says "Let's go out"

We head to the door and June picks her bag from the coat rack but when she does, she accidentally drops a scarf so I bend to pick it up. When I get up I feel something pricking in the back of my head. It's a familiar pain...like a headache.


	4. Anden

June

We were heading out of the coffee bar when Day's phone rings. He picks up and his expression changes at the instant he hears the voice at the other side of the line. He looks directly at me and I can't descifrate his look until he says "Hello, Elector".

"Damn" is all I can think. I try to pull out my most innocent face and turn to say something to Tess, thought all my senses are focused on Day's conversation.

"Yep, Eden's doing alright" Day says to Anden sounding quite irritated. After a while he says "Are you serious? Come on man, it's Saturday!"

I tense when I hear Day's tone of voice. I heard, even saw, Day talking to Anden in the past few months, in meeting and stuff and he always talked to him with respect. Now, with his memories back, he talks like if Anden was an old acquaintance he never really liked. No respect at all.

And even though after the war the power was divided between the Colonies and Republic's leaders, Anden still has half the power of the entire country and the way Days talks to him...That's just not the way you talk to Elector of the Republican Colonies of America.

He exchanges a few more words then, he hungs up and notice me looking at me. He grins with that polite and adorable smile of his and I could've kiss him in that exact moment if it weren't for what he says next:

"Your _boyfriend_ wants to see us"

"But my _boyfriend_ is already looking at me" I say and smile like those little girls do when they want their parents to believe that they've cleaned up their bedrooms when actually they've just hidden everything under the bed.

I know he's just joking, he knows that I love him. I mean, after everything we've been through I thought it was kinda obvious but maybe he kept a little bit of resentment inside of him.

"Really? I don't see Anden here" he says looking around him in fake disbelief.

"Oh come on!" I beg him curled in his arm "It's been years, can we just move on?"

He grins again and looks down at me and I _know _that he's just joking.

I lean in to kiss him but he turns his head.

"Are you sure you wanna kiss me? Wouldn't that make Anden jealous?" he asks smiling, inches away from my face.

"Oh, he'll handle it" I say and and kiss him like I did this morning. Like if I didn't want to let him go...and I don't.

Day

We waved Tess goodbye ,because she was already walking away from us when she saw us kissing, and we went to see Anden. Anden, the Elector, the guy who ruled better than his dad. The Elector, the guy who fell in love with June too. The Elector, the guy who set my brother free, but always The Elector and always just a guy. Funny thing to think that just a few hours ago, he was just the Elector to me and now my memories have changed it.

So I don't like the Elector, true. But I do need to see him, to ask him for something and yes, it's so urgent that I will see him...on a Saturday and Saturdays are my happy days.

We're waiting now for Anden to come and recieve us because he's finishing some other meeting. Like, are you kidding? Why tell us to come here so urgently (on a Saturday) and then make us wait?

June constantly glares at me with a very concerned look and she looks so pretty when she's worried that I could just kiss her right now but when I think about this, the metal doors fly open and a guy, probably on his thirtys comes in with an impecable uniform and a wide white smile. Anden. He first looks at me and nods and then turns his gaze to June and he freezes, his smile flickers. His jaw's tight, his eyes are very open and for a moment I think he forgets why he's here o what's he doing. He looks very surprise like if June was the last person in the planet he would've thought he'd see today when he specifically asked me for the two of us to come...didn't he? For a moment I can't remember our conversation but then June clears her throat and push me back into the present.

"Elector" she says and nods with her head. I can see Anden's hurting look now but just a glimpse of it because he quickly recovers from his stupefaction and nods back very politely and formally.

"Mr. Wing, Ms. Iparis, so good to see you...both" he says still noding very slowly. "But if I didn't misunderstand our last conversation Mr. Wing, I remember telling you to come alone" his gaze returns on June.

Oh, so he _did_ say it.

"I don't see why is that so important, anything you want to tell me, you can tell to her too...Elector" I add almost forgetting that Anden doesn't know that I have my memories back and I have to act like I still respect him.

Anden's gaze is on me now, almost pleading with his eyes.

"I'm sure I can" he says "but what I wanted to tell you is of highly national importance, maybe even international."

"Not that I don't trust you" he adds quickly when he sees June's offended look. "But, you know...protocol"

June's face turns as serious and solemn as his.

"Of course I understand, Elector. I apologise for my intromission" she nods goodbye to Anden and smiles at me before she reaches the door and then leaves.

Anden exhales and I bet that he's been holding his breathe the whole time.

"So, _Elector_" I say once I think he has recover. "What's so important that June can't hear and that have to be told on a Saturday?"

"Let's go inside the conference room, Mr. Wing".

_The conference room._ What a pretentious name for something as simple as a table with a few chairs. The_ Elector_ sits at the head of the table and I sit a few chairs away, almost in the middle of table.

"Well" he clears his throat and starts speaking. "I will go straight to the point...you need to go back to Antarctica"


End file.
